Last Chance
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Fate is to be, destiny is forever and sometimes even changing the past can’t change that. Chris has to make a decision but what will this lead to? Set in the future. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood in the attic opposite his older brother who was watching his every move.

"Come on Chris. Join me."

Chris remained silent.

"Being evil isn't so bad and…"

"Don't even say it. It…it's wrong."

"Well you know what the other option is," Wyatt laughed, sure his brother would prefer to join him.

"Fight," Chris said calmly, causing Wyatt to laugh harder.

"Fight me? You know you can't win."

"I know, but I refuse to die without a fight. Innocents will die in your hands and, even knowing I can't stop, it won't stop me trying." Wyatt shrugged.

"Fine." Chris stared in to his brothers eyes seeing nothing but evil. Not so long ago Wyatt would never have dreamt of killing his own brother. They had been so close, but now Wyatt wanted Chris to join him, to cause chaos...kill innocents.

Chris refused. He wouldn't be so cold hearted.

"I'm going," he said "I see no reason to stay here and you won't kill me." He was about to orb out when Wyatt stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, roughly grabbing Chris's arm.

"I promised I'd meet Bianca."

Wyatt laughed again. "You don't love her. Not truly. Why stay with her when you can join me and, hey, who knows what we could do together given our power." Wyatt smiled at the thought.

Chris pulled out of his grip. "I love her and I'm staying good, even if that means death." He went to orb out again and this time Wyatt didn't stop him other than by one comment.

"She won't be there." Chris didn't orb, but instead stopped still, as if frozen in time and Wyatt just grinned as if he had won. "Sorry Chris, but I couldn't let her live, you know, what with her being good and all. Maybe if she'd of left you alone I might have spared her."

"How could you, you…"

"Now now," Wyatt said in a calming voice "you know it's for the best."

"I still won't join you!" Chris yelled at him, tears streaming down his face. Wyatt looked slightly taken a back.

"Then you will have to die as well." He tried to sound strong though his voice was a little shaky and Chris knew that even if he didn't want to kill him, that it wouldn't stop him this time. An athame appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly, stepping forwards towards Chris as he did so.

He stood right in front of his younger brother and went to stab him, but Chris caught the athame just before it touched him. Neither of them said anything and for a moment they both stood still. Wyatt was the first to move as he pulled the athame back slightly and Chris let go, blood trickling down his hand where he had caught he blade. As soon as Chris let go Wyatt plunged the dagger forward in to Chris's stomach causing him to gasp for air.

He fell to his knees, his breathing becoming heavier and the pain taking over. He tried to pull the weapon out, but he was too weak and getting weaker as the blood poured out, covering his hands.

Wyatt knelt down next to him, sharply pulling the athame out. Chris cried out in pain and clutched his stomach, almost falling forwards, but Wyatt caught him and held him up.

Chris looked in to his eyes and tried to focus though his world kept going black and his life was quickly draining from him. "I thought you loved me. I thought I was important to you. I guess not." Chris didn't reply. Tears ran down his face as he tried to fight for his life. "I didn't want to kill you, after all why would I want to kill the one who means the most to me. The one who has always been there." Chris looked at his brother, unsure of why he was telling him all this. "Still good and evil can not live beside each other and so it came to this," Wyatt finished.

He watched Chris as he fought for his life. For every breath. "Though I'm not going to let you die that easily," Wyatt smirked, forcing Chris to his feet. "You want to fight, then fight." Chris struggled to stand and to even breath now hurt more than ever as the blood still gushed out the open wound.

"I'm…sorry," Chris whispered before allowing his eyes to close and his body go limp in Wyatt's arms.

Wyatt sighed and moved away from his brother, gently laying his body on the wooden floor. He walked away from him and stood facing the wall, tears in his eyes. "It had to be this way," he convinced himself.

He turned around before orbing out to look at his brother one last time as he lay motionless on the floor, his clothes stained from the pool of blood around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt dark orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge where he leaned against the side looking down at the blur of car lights below.

"I understand why you used to like it here Chris," he sighed. He looked up at the evening sky and watched the last of the sun disappear. He thought back. Chris often came up here to think and many a time Wyatt had followed to see if he was ok. Chris always persuaded Wyatt to leave him alone though and Wyatt understood.

Wyatt waited knowing there was still one more thing he had to do. He was determined that evil would win and even though Chris was now dead it wasn't the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper and Leo came home after finally managing to sort out P3 for tonights performance.

"Chris?" Piper shouted. No reply came and Piper glanced towards Leo, both thinking the same they ran upstairs to the attic.

They swung open the door and froze in horror as they saw Chris covered in blood and lying perfectly still. Leo rushed over and tried to heal him but nothing happened. No warm glow. He looked up at Piper, tears in his eyes.

Leo moved away and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Who would do this?" she cried.

"I would."

They both spun around to see their other son standing against the wall. "Wyatt?"

"I had to. He was good and good and evil cannot live together."

"But…we're good too. And your own brother…how could you?"

"I'm sorry."

He sent Leo flying back and he hit he wall with a sickening thud before sliding down and hitting his head on an old chest.

Piper stood looking at her son, unable to look at how Leo was.

"It has to be this way." Wyatt sent an energyball towards Piper and she stood still, in shock, as it hit her. She doubled over in pain, unable to fight back. She fell to the floor not far from Chris as her life slipped away.

Leo however was starting to come around. He saw Piper as the energyball hit her but was unable to save her.

Wyatt noticed the sudden movement and threw another energyball, this time directed at Leo. Leo however didn't want to die without a fight but it hit him so hard that he died almost instantly.

This is what Wyatt had waited for. The most powerful good was gone and evil was winning by far.

He dark orbed to the Underworld where he quickly summoned his two most powerful demons.

A dark orb was seen.

"Yes Wyatt."

"Paige, you will be glad to know that I have rid the world of the most powerful good, and evil has at last got what it deserves. We almost have full power."

"Are there still some witches?"

"Yes. Phoebe is out there now trying to find them. They are no real threat to us though," he smirked.

Paige grinned. "So what are your plans now? I mean you are already the Source of all Evil and you have wiped out most of the good."

"I plan to get the Book of Shadows and to kill the Elders."

"How? Evil can't touch the book. As for the Elders…well…how do you plan to get up there?"

"With my power I can do almost anything. Thing is, while the Elders are all alive it means that I don't fully have control over everything. Still, that will soon change."

Seconds later a figure shimmered in.

"I have killed ten more witches. They all refused to give information on where others were hiding though."

Wyatt nodded. "Thank you Phoebe. You two may go now."

The sisters nodded and removed themselves from his sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story was meant to be a one-shot, but after the reviews I got I decided to carry it on.

To scme, Misato and Charmedp3123

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt thought about his main aim and decided that he would get the book and then kill all the Elders.

Wyatt dark orbed from the Underworld to the manor. Ignoring the fact his family members still lay motionless on the floor he went over to the book. He concentrated hard remembering the spell. He said it slowly and carefully and when he finished he stared at the book as a black glow came from the symbol on the front before returning to normal.

Wyatt stepped over to the book and slowly reached over, placing his hands around the book and removing it from its rightful place.

He flicked through it and noticed that most spells had changed in some way and the book was now truly evil. Wyatt dark orbed out and went straight back to the Underworld where he placed the book on another stand.

He stood back and placed a spell on the book, allowing only him to touch it. "Phoebe. Paige." Paige orbed in and Phoebe shimmered in right next to her. "One of you try and touch the book."

Paige walked over to it and reached out but it moved away. Phoebe went to pick it up but it slid across the floor, stopping at Wyatt's feet.

He picked it up and placed it back on the stand. "The spell worked. Only I can touch it."

"I can't believe you have the Book of Shadows."

"Couldn't have been easy to get," Paige thought out loud.

Wyatt laughed. "A simple spell, that is all."

"So what about the Elders?" Paige questioned, ruining the happy look on Wyatt's face.

"I'll think of something."

"Well you had better think fast. The Elders will not let you get away with this," Paige reminded him.

"Hmm…I need a whitelighter."

"You should have turned Chris," Phoebe said.

"I tried. He wouldn't listen and…I no longer want to hear that name understood!" The two sisters nodded. "What if we bring the Elders to us? When they aren't up there, they are helpless."

"You expect to get every Elder down here. They won't come willingly."

Wyatt nodded and began to devise a plan. He would kill all the Elders. It was just a matter of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Ayana Starman, scme, bstant, zekesbabe and Misato

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. The End

It had been a week and so far nothing had happened. Wyatt was still planning to kill the Elders. Meanwhile the Elders had found out what Wyatt had done and what he was planning to do and decided that this had to end.

The Elders arranged to meet Wyatt in part of the Underworld where no being ever went. It was a large cave that was away from the main part of the Underworld and no being had set foot (or whatever else it may be) in there for years.

As it came close to the time they had arranged to meet, the Elders became worried. All good beings, including the witches that had not already been found by evil, had gathered together. They were all up there trying to think of a plan. Evil was clearly stronger but they decided they still had a chance against them.

Wyatt however was extremely calm, knowing he had the upper hand. Every evil creature was gathered in a cave in the Underworld, waiting for when they were all to face the Elders shortly.

Wyatt shouted over all the noise and everyone fell silent. "It is time. We have the most power and no matter what we will win this fight!"

There was a loud cheer before everyone transported themselves in someway to the meeting place.

They were soon joined by the Elders and other good beings who stood behind them. They faced each other, one side against the other. Wyatt stepped forwards. Phoebe and Paige stood, one at each side, behind him.

An Elder stepped forwards, two witches joining him.

"The final battle," Wyatt grinned "evil verses good."

"I guess we all knew it would have to end at some point. Don't assume though that you will be the one to win this." The Elder sounded confident and stood firm, wishing he truly felt that way. However they all knew that it was evil who had the most power and this battle was likely to be short, though good were willing to fight with everything they had.

Wyatt laughed. "Happy to fight for everything just to stop us. Well now you will fight to your death."

The Elder frowned. "We will see."

"Whoever wins can do what they like…I'll look forward to ruling everything. Should be fun," Wyatt smirked. He threw an energyball but the other side put up a barrier. The energyball rebounded hitting a demon who cried out in pain as he exploded.

Together the good side started chanting and soon a massive blast of power came out from them. Wyatt quickly put up his force field, protecting his side.

Wyatt felt the force field start to go and used his power of deflection to send their power back. However it collided with the power coming towards them.

The power was meeting in the middle, neither side appearing stronger.

"You won't win!" Wyatt yelled, concentrating harder. The power from Wyatt suddenly became stronger and it started to look like the other side were in trouble as the power got closer to them.

The others struggled to stop the power hitting them. "Come on everyone. Concentrate," an Elder ordered. The power began to even out slightly.

"Is that all the power you have?" Wyatt laughed.

The Elders, annoyed by the comment, suddenly sent another blast of power. At the same time though Wyatt increased the power against them causing a massive explosion.

The power filled the whole cave throwing both sides back, while incinerating those who were closest.

Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige were gone along with the Elder and two witches from the other side.

The power, unable to escape from the cave, caused another massive power blast. The remaining good and evil in the cave burnt to death, crying out in pain as they burst in to flames.

In the town above everyone was going about their daily business when suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Some people began shouting "earthquake".

People lost their balance slightly, odd objects crashed to the ground while others shattered and some cars crashed in the street causing more problems.

There were odd screams and yelling as people became confused and worried. A minute later though the ground had stopped shaking and everything was calm again.

People continued on their way unaware of what had just happened and how much different their lives would be from this day on. The day magic died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To bstant and Misato

Thanks for the reviews!

Please review :)


End file.
